Ancient Hylian
by Owyn-Sama
Summary: Now, class tonight's homework is to make a sentence with three new words. Also, I'd like you to read the short story in your workbook page 35 and answer the questions. Great. More homework to do. Can't she cut us a break? Enspired by a dictionary. Zelink


Yeah, this is pretty old. I made this a year ago while looking through a _Hylian_ dictionary. Cool, huh?

...Yeah, I was bored. **Just, read and review please. And please tell me if there are any typos.**

**_Hylian looks like this, 'k? And you can make up whatever you want with some of them._**

--

**Ancient Hylian**

"Now, class tonight's homework is to make a sentence with three new words. Also, I'd like you to read the short story in your workbook page 35 and answer the questions."

Great. _More_ homework to do. Can't she cut us a break?

The name's Zelda. Zelda Harkinahn. Right now I'm in Ancient Hylian Language class. I'm a senior at Hyrule High. Right now, I'm bored and tired and I want to plop right on my bed and sleep. Wednesdays are not my days.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Lacrosse stated as the final bell wrung. Woo hoo! School's out! Now to go home, do my homework, and sleep.

As I walk down the narrow hallway (they really need to make it wider) to my locker I hear a loud voice behind me.

"Zelda! Don't close the locker!"

I turn around and look down the hall and see a silky wave of red hair swirling in the air. "Ok, Malon! Just hurry up! I want to get out to the front before they dismiss the walkers!"

Malon squeezes he way through the thick crowd and manages to catch her breath. PE ran late, **AGAIN**! I swear, if they do that one more time I'm gonna lose it!"

She's a very easy person to anger. And when she's angry it's not a pretty sight.

After she put her books up and closed the locker we walked off towards the bus line. We're walkers. We can drive, but since we live so close to the school, why bother? Malon and I wait for the cars and busses to lessen a bit then walk the few blocks to our homes.

Malon and I have been friends since kindergarden. We also are neighbors so that brought us closer together. We have other friends, such as Ruto, Saria, Kari, and many, many others.

Malon and the others all have boyfriends, but do I? No. Which, speak of the Vaati, is what the topic of this conversation is on.

"…and I just don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend. You should have one by now! Look at Sheik and me! We're together! And Anju and Kafie! And-…"

"Alright! Alright, I get you. _**Tain emesu dea zalle**_..." I'm glad I'm the only one of my friends who took Ancient Hylian. I can say whatever I want in front of them and they won't understand it!

"What did you just say?!" she burst. Uh oh. She looks ticked.

"I said you…uh, talk a lot."

She looks at me like she knew that already. We just reached our apartment floor and opened the door to our messy front room. I shrug my book bag off and sink into the old, comfy couch while Malon walks slowly into the tiny kitchen to grab a water bottle. She returns a few seconds later and joins me on the couch. She hands me an extra water bottle and grabs her book bag to start homework. I do the same and get out my books. Might as well do Ancient Hylian first.

Malon started to work on her homework and I followed after I found my Hylian dictionary. I skimmed through the heavy thing and stopped on a random page. I looked at some of the words when my eye was drawn to the word ainma (love). With the conversation with Malon still in head I thought of this hunk of a man whose name's Link. I swear he's like sexiness rolled into a Hylian form. Drool.

He has the not-so-much-awake hair that's a dark blond. He also has eyes as blue as the Lake Hylia at the Hylia Resort, if not, bluer. Then there's this body. Oh, I wish I could just take a quick look. I would probably faint! Goddesses! I love the guy! My only problem is just about every girl on campus is head over heels for him. Great. And, I have all my classes with him. Even band. Even better!

Not.

I must have been staring off into space because Malon had stopped to look up at me with a confused look on her face. I shook my head to try to get Link off my mind to get back to work, unfortunately for me it didn't work. So I just gave up and started to write down a few sentences for Ancient Hylian.

When I finished looking up words I looked over my sentences. I got:

**_Isen narnazu buu ihuu chujo._  
_Hegeme net tain?_  
_Ani ainma Eniick._**

Ok, looks all good. Let's finish the rest.

"We're gonna be late, Zelda!! Hurry up!"

I dashed out of my room while trying to hop put my sock on and brush my teeth at the same time. Eventually I finished getting dressed and packed everything up and ran out the door and down the three flights of stairs. Malon had a head start so she was halfway down the street by now. When I cought up with her we were already at school.

"What took you so long?!" she scolded me.

" Couldn't sleep." It's true. Link didn't leave my thoughts at all last night. And when I did sleep he was in my dreams. _Khaa ali chaihen_!

..''Scuse my Hylian.

So, let's skip ahead so that you're at the part where I'm in Ancient Hylian class.

Ok, so I'm sitting in my desk drawing on a piece of paper…What? I'm bored!

"…kinahn? Miss Harkinahn! Will you pay attention!"

I stop drawing and look up. My face is probably red now. I never usually do that. What's worst, I think Link is staring at me. _Whine_…

"Well, Miss Harkinahn, now that you have gotten you head out of the Sacred Realm," I heard a few snickers behind me, so my face gets redder...the asses, "will you please read your sentences and tell us what they mean."

"Ok," I muttered as I snatched my homework and hopped down the steps to the front of the class room. When I turn to the class I look at my paper and read.

"_**Isen narnazu buu ihuu chujo**._ This means 'The clouds look peculiar today'

_**Hegeme net tain**?_ This means 'How are you?"

_**Ani ainma Eniick**_ This means 'I-…"

I stopped as I reread my paper. My face probably melted by now. What the sentence said was, 'I love Link'

I am **NOT** reading that out loud to the class! **NOT NOT NOT!!**

"Miss Harkinahn, please continue," Mrs. Lacrosse drones.

I look at her then back at my paper. "'I read quickly'" I walked quickly to my desk. I looked up right before I sat down and saw Link. He was looking back at me with a weird face I couldn't tell what it meant. So I turned, sat, and put my head down for the rest of the period.

Malon had left a little over five minuets ago to go with Ruto and the gang to go shopping then go out with their boyfriends to go out to eat, so they won't be back until midnight Thank you great Goddesses. I need a break from everything. I need to think. I sat there on that couch for a good thirty minuets and Link kept coming back into my thoughts. His face from earlier made my stomach churn. I hope he didn't know what I said. If he did…I shan't even think about it…It makes me shudder.

I sat in silence for about five more minuets when I heard a knock at the door. Odd. They're not supposed to be back for a long time. I get up from the couch and slouch towards the door. When I get to it and open the door I gasped.

"Zelda!"

Oh. My. Goddesses! Link is right in front of me! At my door!

…Oh shit.

"L-link! Wh-what are you-?" I couldn't finish.

"Uh…" he looked a little worried, "do you mind if I come in?"

I nod. I can't find my voice. I open the door wider for him to enter. Luckily, I cleaned the place up while I thought so it looked pretty decent in here.

Link walks in waits for me in the front room. I close the door and slowly follow him. There's an awkward silence that lingers. I feel like I'm going to just keel over and die right then and there when I finally hear his sexy voice.

"Um…Zelda, about earlier in class. What did you say exactly?"

I don't know how. But I manage to answer. " I said…" He looks a little desperate. Why, I can't really say. Maybe he just wants to know so he can tell the whole school. Ugh, I hate my life.

"I said…" Alright, it's now or never Zellie! Do it! " I said 'I l-love….L-link'…"

Link looks at me like he's relived and way beyond happy. What?!

"Well, that's a good thing. I didn't want to look like a _**jyat**_ today." What in Hyrule is he saying?!

Link steps closer to me and takes my hands. His are warm and rough. The kind you'd want to run all over your skin…!! Stop!! Bad Zelda!

Anyway, he looks me in the eyes and dips his head so his lips are right next to my pointed ears. "I've always loved you, did you know that?"

That's it. I died and I've gone to live with the entities. I look at him with shock written all over my face. He gives me a shy smile then dips down and kisses me!

I can't believe it! Link is kissing me! ME!! Oh my goddesses!!

When he pulls back he looks at me, our foreheads touching. "Say something." He smiles.

That's when I smile as well. "I love you…?"

"Good" Then he swoops in for another kiss.

I guess Ancient Hylian is good for a lot of things.

--

**Yeah...Please Review! :D**


End file.
